lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ANAT0LY LANB3RY
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Tom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 02:59, January 6, 2011 You can't talk to people the way you do, you've been warned about this a lot and you've done it too many times to ignore. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire category The L.A. Noire category shouldn't be added to individual articles, the category only belongs on articles about game features and articles that can't really be assigned to any other category. Thank you. --Anon talk 19:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Its not just Danny and Seth you spoke to a lot of new users in a offensive way and as a result very few returned, you don't exaclty talk to me or my admins in a respectful way and you responded by leaving another abusive message. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you can its just in game dialohue, i think one of the missions in Mafia II had the same thing. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) God you're annoying, stop trying to cause trouble on this wikia, oh and guess what you're still not an adminSeth Tomasino 01:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I've not had to undo any of his edits and he is a great admin and he has added a lot more info in those 500 or so edits than you did in your nearly 3000, its about quality not quantity and he actually follows the rules. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't want you on that wiki, all you do is cause trouble. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) No, most of the achievements you earned were from achievement boosting and i don't class that as hard work. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Firstly its bureaucrat and secondly do so, you have no case at all. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I was just viewing your block log and including this last infinite block you have been blocked 7 times, the first one was after at least 5 warnings about rules breaking and the others had about 2 or 3 warnings each, just something you may want to mention to wikia when you report me. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, just move on. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You have one chance, i'll unblock you but if you break a rule you'll be blocked forever. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm now inactive so i left it up to him. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I heard you had an issue with your ban. Please, do bring it up on my talk page if you feel that you have been treated un-fair. Remember to keep a constructive tone. Any interjections or insults will just lead to a complete ignore on my behalf, assuring that you can never do anything about your ban in the event of you feeling that you were treated un-fair. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mafia Ban I am sorry to hear that. But I'll cite rule number four of Mafia Wiki: Do not act rudely towards other users.'' ' You have broken this rule numerous times, just taking a look at your User's history tells me that you have been banned a total of seven times, all for breaching at least rule number four, sometimes for breaching several additional rules. As this is actually about your most recent ban I can say that you acted rudely and disrespectful against an Admin me as you posted clearly disrespectful messages on my Talk Page. I was kindly telling you to step down and that I was glad that you corrected me, however I also told you to act niceliy in the future. What you then replied was clearly disrespectful and rude, completely ignoring my point and obviously mocking my remark on your Talk Page. I regard this type of behaviour as rude and disrespectful and therefore I have come to the conclusion that you indeed acted rudely towards another user me. And as The Tom clearly said, you were allowed back on the Mafia Wiki even though you had been banned Infinitely only if you did not ever breach a rule of the Wiki again. He also said that if you were ever to break a rule of the Mafia Wiki again, you were to be banned forever. In conclusion; you are guilty of breaking one of the rules of Mafia Wiki, thus also disregarding the very condition for your un-banning on the Wiki in the first place and have therefore been banned for an infinite amount of time from the Mafia Wiki. My decision to ban you, as well as your ban, remains. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 14:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) At the time of the block Amathuztus was in charge and i'm not going to go against a decision an admin makes and unblock you as it takes away his authority, if he felt you were been disrespectful toward him then i'll have to agree with him. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You were mocking a comment he made, thats disrespectful. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Anatoly, did you even read what I wrote before replying on my talk page? If you did and still wonder why, you might want to go back to kindergartden where you can evolve at your own pace and learn how to respect others, as well as reading and understanding a text. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 16:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, grow up. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Your blocked for 2 weeks for insulting me and Amathuztus. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not unblocking you, you don't deserve to be recognised for you edits and achievements because most of them were achieved through making pointless edits and adding irelevent categories that i've had to undo, please don't ask me about this or anything to do with previous events again. Tom Talk 16:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The only was to get you back on the leaderboard would be to unblock you which i'm unwilling to do. Tom Talk 23:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you just keep quiet, and i doubt Annonnimus agrees with you and if other users new the full story they certainly wouldn't. By the way your blocked for a month for that message you left on Amathuztus' talk page. Tom Talk 00:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, usually when asking to be unblocked people don't insult the user who blocked them, its not the best way to convince someone to do something. Tom Talk 00:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) First, insulting me is not the best way to go about trying and getting a ban removed, is it? Secondly, while I do respect Anon - I believe that he is in fact NOT in charge of what goes on the Mafia Wiki. I doubt that Anon takes your side in this, but even if he does - it does not matter as he is not an Admin/Bureaucrat on our Wiki. Now you're banned again and I hope you will learn from your mistakes, but I doubt that you will ever since you just go on insulting people all the time. While I know that you are unable of responding to me, ask yourself the following question; what is the cause of all your frustration or anger? Because I'm getting the feeling that you were neglected/bullied as a child and feel that you have to take it all out on others. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 11:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Amathuztus the psychiatrist ;) Tom Talk 12:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) My dads Jamaican. Tom Talk 19:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Depends what mood i'm in. Tom Talk 19:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Also could you not contact me anymore, if you have a problem with the wiki talk to Anon or another admin. Tom Talk 19:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) If you talk to 4th Hale or any other user like that again i will block you. Tom Talk 19:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Amath doesn't but i do, i know you so i monitor your edits, its not stalking its been a good bureaucrat. Tom Talk 19:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh grow up.[[user:4th Hale|'''4th Hale]] (talk) 20:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) This is a stupid and useless comment firstly you achievement boost on the Mafia Wiki, so in other words your edits are pointless, and secondly there are NO trench coats in the game, do you see any of them being wored?[[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 20:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tom is '''DONE '''with you, so stop asking him such stupid questions, also who else knows about from the mafia wiki? and for that message you left on my talk page you're gonna get block, again as usual.[[user:4th Hale|4th Hale'']] (talk) 20:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The way you spoke to 4th Hale was unacceptable, i had warned you before and since you obviously haven't learned your lesson after i last blocked you i'm going to block you for 2 months. Tom Talk 21:18, May 4, 2011 (UTC)